Chosen By Heart
by TDolphin
Summary: Kairi has continous dreams of a stranger. Sora is a new student at Kairi's and Riku's high school. Pairings? Possibly. Please R&R!


**"Chosen By Heart"**

**Ch. 1- First Night, First Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any form.**

****

****

****

**Kairi felt as though she was falling from a thousand feet above land. Her stomach had the feeling that it was pushing itself to exit through way of her throat. The surrounding was nothing. Everything was black. No end, no beginning, not even the faintest sign of light. This was the first time she'd dreamt something like this. She began to think that her dream was becoming a nightmare. Then suddenly, the fast descent came to an abrupt stop. Kairi stood confused, baffled at the sudden stop. She looked down and saw that her attire had changed. Her once pajamas had became a beautiful dress, one that would be worn to a prom. A long tailed lavender dress, with embroidered diamond jewels creating a design around the chest area and also around the foot. She immediately looked up, gazing upon a boy that was dressed in a black tuxedo. His hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. His eyes were hidden behind a mask , and his smile gave off a warm greeting. **

**He stepped towards her, but she receded in fear. Something about all of this felt wrong, yet at the same time, it felt right. His hand extended out to her, and she hesitantly brought her hand out of hiding from within the other. Their bodies brushed against each other, as they began to move into a slow dance. There was no music, just the rhythmic pounding of Kairi's heart. She looked up at him, gazing upon his masked face. Questions rose within her: _Where's he from?;What's his name?;How does he know me?;Overall, who is he?!_**

**She opened her mouth, only to be silenced by his finger over her lips. **

**"Shhh...Kairi. Kairi...Kairi!...It's time for school."**

**The mysterious stranger's face blurred away, and a flash of bright light followed. Kairi awoke to see her mother's face hovering above her own. She groaned as she pulled back the covers to step out from the comfort of her bed. **

**"Hurry, or you'll be late for school."**

**"_(groan)_I thought that was yesterday mom."**

**"Hmm, ya know, from some strange reason you have to go again. Now freshen up so you won't be late."**

**"Fine!"**

**-------------------------------------------**

**"Hey, Sora!"**

**Sora turned around to see a white haired boy smiling at him from a distance. It took him a while, but he soon recognized the face of an old friend.**

**"Riku! Hey, I haven't seen you since we were little kids! How's everything?"**

**The older boy lightly punched Sora in the arm, and laughed. **

**"It's been great! High school's starting, and I've already been scoping out the girls. Maybe this time you'll actually _kiss_ the girl. Remember back at the beach that time?"**

**"Hey shut up! I was nervous, okay. I just didn't feel right around her, ya know?"**

**"Nope! Face it Sora, you'll never get a girlfriend."**

**Riku laughed. He looked at Sora, who's face showed that the last comment wasn't at all funny. **

**"I've got as good as a chance as you've got at getting a girlfirend!"**

**Riku again began laughing. He then let out a long sigh, and patted Sora on the back.**

**"Right.... Anyway, let me see your schedule. I need to know which classes I can trust you to do my work for me in."**

**He handed Riku his schedule, and turned to remove his jacket and put it away in his locker. He closed the locker and locked the lock onto it. He looked up to see a red-haired girl giggling behind Riku. Her fingered covered her lips, signaling for Sora to keep quiet.**

**"Guess who, Riku!"**

**"Let me guess... It's a guy who really needs a lot of lotion to make his hands less rough. Right?"**

**"Hey, that's not funny!"**

**The girl frowned and playfully slapped Riku upon the back. She then walked around to face him.**

**"My hands aren't that dry are they?"**

**"No, not as ashy as your legs are."**

**"Ooh Riku, one of these days you're gonna regret saying that!"**

**She then turned around to face Sora. Her hand extended out to his, motioning for a handshake. **

**"Hi, my name's Kairi. And you are?"**

**"Umm....um...m-my name is...Sara, I mean Sora!"**

**"Nice to meet you too, Sora."**

**The bell rang and Sora escaped from his dazed. In almost an instant Kairi was halfway down the hall. He blinked, and noticed Riku's hand waving in front of his face. **

**"Hello...earth to Sora."**

**"Who was that?"**

**"She just told you. Her name's Kairi. Don't get any ideas about pairing up with her. Trust me, she's hard to get. Almost every guy has asked her out, and each one got turned down."**

**"Even you?"**

**"Even m- No! Of course not! I just choose not to ask Kairi out. Plus, we've been friends for a long time. You wouldn't want to mess up a good friendship would you? Besides, who could turn down my charm?**

**Sora scoffed in disgust. He and Riku parted ways, as they headed off to first period. The new school seemed to be the beginning of a new experience for Sora. His old pal Riku was here, and an astonishingly beautiful girl was here too. **

**He walked into a classroom labeled: _Ms. Lee's Class of History._ The expression of the other students' faces showed that this was going to be a boring class. **

_**'The only thing that'll make this class better is if K-Kairi! She's here! Alright! Now this class won't be so boring after all. I get to see her everyday of the- '**_

**Ms.Lee had interrupted Sora's happy thought. She stood from her desk and came over to him. **

**"Listen class! We have a new student joining us in our academic achievement class. Would tell us a little abut yourself, young man?"**

**"Uh...sure. Well my name is Sora, and my parents and I just moved here from the Destiny Islands. I'm 16, and I like to swim, read comics, and play video games. That's about all."**

**"Thank you, Sora. You may take see next to Miss Kairi."**

**Sora smiled and nodded at Ms. Lee. The usual embarrassment of speaking to an audience had finally left his body. Now he could calmly sit down and talk one-on-one with Kairi.**

**"(_whisper)_So, you're from the Destiny Islands, huh?"**

**"(_whisper)_Yeah. What about you?"**

**"Been here my entire life. At least that's what I know. So, how do you know Riku?"**

**"We grew up together on the Destiny Islands. He just left before I did." **

**Ms.Lee looked up from her papers, and noticed that Sora and Kairi were engaged in conversation. This was an absolute problem to her so-called Academic Excellence Program. Kairi continued,**

**"Hey, how 'bout we pick this up after- "**

**"Detention? You and Mr. Sora can talk all you want while outlining chapter one in detention. Now hush up, and turn to page 3."**

**She walked back towards her desk and sat down. Sora could already tell that this school year was to be different from the past. Beginning with his first sentence of detention. **


End file.
